The present invention relates generally to tables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a deployable table associated with an aircraft passenger seat
Commercial airline companies strive to provide improved services for their customers as well as improving passenger comfort and convenience. It is common for passengers on both private and commercial aircraft to have use of tables built into the seatback of a passenger seat directly in front of them or tables deployable from within a seat console to one side of the passenger where the table surface must be unfolded to provide sufficient surface area for placement of food, drink or other objects thereupon.
Different types of tables associated with aircraft passenger seats have been proposed that can be moved between stowed and deployed positions. However, such tables have their limitations and can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved table movable between stowed and deployed positions. There is also a need for table that can be stowed within a seat console. There is an additional need for a table that is easier to manufacture, assemble, adjust, and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides other related advantages.